Would You Like An Ice Cold Pepsi With That?
by Moosey Muffin
Summary: lol. funny little script based on a actual experience at a certain taco restaurant


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ANIMANIACS!

Would You Like an Ice Cold Pepsi with That?

(int. water tower day)

Wakko

Let's go to Tacos y Empleados Locos!

(Tacos and Insane Employees)

Yakko

Who named that place?

Dot

Mr. Gruesaempleovadohipoes.

Yakko

Say that 10 times fast, or just say it at all.

Wakko

Let's get going

(int. Tacos y Empleados Locos evening)

Person 1

hello, may I take your order?

Wakko

Yeah, I'll take 5 soft tacos,

Person 1

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with that?

Wakko

No thanks, 7 crunchy tacos,

Person 1

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with that?

Wakko

No, 3 fajitas,

Person 1

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with that?

Wakko

No, and 1 nacho mountain…grande size that please.

Person 1

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with that?

Wakko

No, (to Yakko and Dot) you guys want anything?

Yakko

3 soft tacos

Person 1

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with that?

Yakko

No

Dot

I'll have 2 fajitas and a Mexican pizza.

Person 1

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with that?

Dot

No

Person 1

Are you kids sure that you want to turn down an ice cold Pepsi?

Warners

Yes

Person 1

But we're having a special: by 1 regular ice cold Pepsi at triple the price and get 1 free!

Yakko

We said no!

Person 1

How could you turn down such an offer?

Wakko

Easy, we said no

Yakko

Do you need us to spell it out for you?

Person 1

Not if you buy an ice cold Pepsi

Dot

Where's your manager?

Person 1

In the back with the ice cold Pepsi

Yakko

Would you shut up already! Wait, don't answer that…

(Yakko pulls out huge bucket and stuffs Person 1 in it. Wakko throws in lighted mega sticks of dynamite, Dot puts in 20 lobsters, and Yakko seals it and loads it into a catapult. Wakko cuts rope and the bucket crashes through the roof and eventually lands on the moon.)

Person 1

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yakko

Glad that's over with

(Telephone rings)

Dot

I'll get it!

(picks up)

Hello?

Person 1

Hello, would you like an ice cold Pepsi with your impossibly large order?

Dot

(shrieks, and hits phone with large mallet.)

Yakko

Okay, let's all calm down and go speak to the manager about this.

(int. Tacos y Empleados Locos back room- late evening)

Yakko

We are here to express a complaint about the service here!

Manager

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with your complaint?

Warners

!

(ext. outside of Tacos y Empleados Locos late evening)

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are running toward the water tower screaming at the top of their lungs.

(int. water tower night)

Dot runs in last and slams door

Wakko

(pant) I think we lost 'em (pant)

Person 2

(Pops out of nowhere)

Would you like an ice cold Pepsi with that thought?

Yakko snaps his fingers, shadow appears over person 2's head, falling sound is heard. Person 2 looks up; anvil falls on him.

Dot

This way!

(ext. air outside of water tower night)

All three Warners run out of the door and do that suspended in air thing.

Yakko

As long as we don't look down or know physics we'll be okay.

(plane flies by overhead)

Person 3 parachutes out of the plane.

Wakko and Yakko

Helloooo Parachuting Lady!

(Dot rolls her eyes)

Person 3

Hello, may I interest you in an ice cold Pepsi?

Dot hits her with a mallet and runs away with her brothers.

(ext. small village in China night)

Yakko

Sibs, I think we out ran them.

Person 4

You'd think that wouldn't you? So, can I get you kids anything, maybe an ice col…

Wakko

Don't say those horrible words!

Wakko pulls a large vicious guard dog out of no where while Yakko sprays Person 4 with _Essence of Italian Sausage _perfume.

The Warners run away while terrible screams are heard from the village.

(int. cave somewhere in Antarctica night)

Dot

They'll never find us here!

Yakko

(ulp) What's that?

Huge silhouette is seen from mouth of cave.

Sasquatch

Who are you three?

Wakko

Phew… it's just a huge monster that could easily tear us to shreds if he wanted to.

Yakko

Yeah thank goodness.

Sasquatch

What else would I be?

Dot

One of those insane Tacos y Empleados Locos employees

Wakko

They've been following us all night!

Sasquatch

Well it just so happens I am one of those 'insane' employees.

Warners

(GASP)

(Sasquatch unzips himself and turns out to be Person 5)

Person 5

(on radio he pulled out of his costume)

I got them here Mr. Gruesaempleovadohipoes!

Radio

Good job keep them there, I'm on my way.

Yakko

Don't come any closer or we'll force feed you bologna and mayonnaise sandwiches!

Dot

And we mean business!

Person 5

Oh, don't worry soon the boss will be here and then we'll see who is force feeding who.

Wakko

You can't be serious, no one would be so cruel as to actually force feed someone Pepsi!

(Suddenly Mr. Gruesaempleovadohipoes waddles in.)

Mr. G

That my good…er…whatever-you-are is where you're wrong. Boys get them!

(Huge thugs come into the cave and restrain the Warners)

Yakko

You'll never get away with this!

Mr. G

We'll see about that

(Monstrous machines filled with Pepsi are rolled in by more thugs.)

Mr. G

Now let them drink the Pepsi!

Warners

!

(screen goes black)

(fade in)

(int. hospital hall day)

Dr. SnS

Vhat ees za matter vith zem?

Random Doc

They have a severe case of Pepsi poisoning, but they'll be back to normal in a couple of days.

Dr. SnS

I vounder vhat could 'ave 'appened

Random Doc

One can only wonder.

(int. hospital room day)

Yakko

Wakko?

Wakko

Yeah?

Yakko

The next time you offer to go out to eat, don't.

Wakko

Right

Dot

As long as no one ever says the word Pepsi again I think I'll be okay.

(Dr. SnS walks in)

Dr. SnS

Good news kids!

Yakko

What's up Scratchy?

Dr. SnS

I got a part time job today!

Wakko

Where at?

Dr. SnS

Tacos y Empleados Locos!

(The Warners stare at him blankly for a moment, scream their lungs out, and begin throwing things at SnS.)

(int. hospital hall day)

Dr. SnS

I vounder vhat zeir problem ees?

El Fin

Wheel of Morality:

Yakko

Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn tell us the lesson that we should learn.

Wakko

And the moral of the day is…

Dot

If your mother named you Mr. Gruesaempleovadohipoes or Boris your life probably went down the drain at age 5.

Yakko

(blows kiss) Goodnight Everybody!


End file.
